vnewgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayla d'Arbon
Kayla d'Arbon is an Australian tourist who was stranded in San Francisco and is now a member of the San Francisco Resistance movement. Early History Kayla was born four years after the end of the Visitor occupation of Earth. She was the only child of Alistair and Rebecca d’Arbon both members of the resistance. During the occupation, Alistair had offered his services as a doctor to the rebels in operation at the time while her mother, who had been his nurse prior to the war, served in a similar capacity. In those dark times, Alistair and Rebecca fell in love and together they stitched and treated the broken bodies of determined resistance fighters pitting themselves against the enemy. When the Occupation ended, Alistair opened himself a practice in Rose Bay, one of the wealthier suburbs in Sydney while Rebecca set up house in North Bondi, a stone’s throw from the pristine beaches that made Sydney so famous. Kayla was born four years later and an aneurism during labor, tragically saw to it that she never knew her mother. Rebecca died without ever seeing her child. Alistair never recovered from the loss. Somewhat sheltered by her father who assuaged his sorrow by devoting all his time to his child, Alistair both indulged and shielded Kayla from the meaner things in life. When she went to school, she was enrolled in an all girl’s school and Alistair made sure that through her teens, young men did not come calling and if they did, he was determined to keep them at bay. As a result, Kayla was a somewhat serious girl and though she did venture out to the beaches of Bondi with friends to occasionally encounter the surfers eager for pretty girls’ attention, she respect Alistair’s wishes and kept the opposite sex at arm’s length. She understood that her father was afraid to lose her and thought he was strict, he was never cruel. Her relationship with him was a close one. He was a learned man and he supported her in everything she wanted to do with her life. When Kayla expressed an interest in archaeology, Alistair arranged for the local Land Commission to let her to work during her summers at aboriginal digs. By the time she was seventeen, she wanted to be an archaeologist. She graduated from St. Catherine’s Girl school in the top percentile range of the Higher School Certificate and was prepared to enroll into the University of Macquarie when another tragedy struck. For the second time in her life, Kayla lost a parent. This time, it was Alistair who was taken from her. He died at work, the victim of a heart attack that had come suddenly and without warning. Travelling Abroad Without any family, Kayla found herself alone and the recipient of a generous life insurance policy. Alistair had made sure she was well taken care of. It would have been easy for her to start the new semester at university but she had no desire for it. Choosing to do what most young people her age did, Kayla opted to take a backpacking trip overseas for a year. Flying out of Sydney, she visited the beaches of Bali, Singapore and Phukett. She toured the cities of Hong Kong, Tokyo and Manila, taking a special pride in adding to the collection of badges from each country on her backpack. She walked along the Great Wall and took pictured of the Taj Mahal. She picked up fossil remains on the floor of Olduvai Gorge and went on safari in Kenya. She even spent a few days observing the gorillas of Rwanda. Leaving Kinshasa, Kayla went to Heathrow and took the ferry across the channel to visit Europe. The continental US of A was Kayla’s last adventure before heading home. Stopping in Los Angeles, she spent a few days doing the tourist thing visiting all the famous Hollywood landmarks before travelling up the coast to San Francisco. Someone recommended a visit to Alcatraz. Personality Being sheltered and in a mostly girl’s school – Kayla isn’t naïve but she isn’t worldly. Her travels across the globe have opened up her mind to different things but she has difficulty reaching out to people. Despite her travels however, Kayla has made few friends. So accustomed to being solitary, she’s still shy around new people and has difficulty reaching out to unfamiliar faces She prefers to be alone, enjoys reading and is altogether too serious for someone her age. She loves loud trashy music though she’ll never admit it to anyone and enjoys working with her hands. She will read romance novels but she’ll never admit that either and claims to read more feminist related material like Clan of the Cave Bear and the Mists of Avalon for the historical accuracy. Vital Statistics Age: 19 Height: 5’8 Hair: Blond Eyes: Brown Family: *Mother –Rebecca (deceased) *Father – Alistair (deceased) Distinguishing Marks? None Place of Birth: Sydney, Australia Professional Occupation: Backpacker Training/Education *St Catherine’s Girl School *University of Macquarie (deferred for 12 months) Played by Scribe